It Was Cold
by ValaGillian
Summary: Scully gets cold, Mulder's bed helps, and all is right with the world. :)


Title: It Was Cold 

Summary: All Things - The way it should've been...

Genre: MSR

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are not mine they in fact belong to each other.

Summary: Scully gets cold, Mulder's bed helps, all is right with the world.

2:42 A.M.- Mulder's Apartment

Scully awoke to a loud banging. She shook her head as her vision blurred into focus. She was still at Mulder's and had evidently drifted off during mid-conversation. There was a thick afghan draped over her and the clock read 2:43 A.M. She sat up and let the warmth of the afghan fall to her lap. Her hand immediately went to her forehead, which was pounding hysterically.

'What is that god awful noise and why is it freezing in here?' Scully questioned herself. She looked across the dimly lit room and realized the fridge was making the noise. She got up and was sarcastically surprised that she was still in her suit. 'I'm shocked that Mulder didn't feel the absolute need to undress me for a personal comfort...' She sighed and walked over to the fridge. After a few good kicks she got it to shut up and walked across the living room to Mulder's bedroom door.

The image of a dreaming Mulder seemed to force an involuntary stare from her. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps' Scully thought. 'All the worry lines disappear from his face and his boyish complexion shines through brilliantly illuminated by the moonlight'. All of a sudden she caught herself starring and decided that she was way too sleepy to drive home tonight; after all it was Friday night and it's cold enough to freeze hell over. Its Saturday morning she reminded herself. Then Scully got an idea.

She looked down at herself in her wrinkled suit and then back over at Mulder who slept soundly in just a pair of boxer shorts. An evil grin slipped across her face as she murmured 'well, I'm guessing he's got on boxer shorts at least.' As she looked at Mulder in his warm king size bed then back at the freezing couch her seriousness returned and she slowly crept into his room and over to his bureau drawers. She opened the top drawer and she found everything she was looking for. 'Success!' she thought as she pulled out a gray T-Shirt and a pair of black cotton boxer shorts. From there she tip toed over to the bathroom and brought the door shut half way.

As she pulled down her skirt it tore down the side and ripped all the buttons off her blouse, which was tucked into it off. "Shit!" Scully half whispered half yelled. She looked over at Mulder who only stirred a little and then fell back into dream world.

Scully rolled her eyes as she looked at what was formally her favorite suit. She tossed both the blouse and skirt into the bathroom trash as she pulled down her panty hose, which came off with ease. Next came the bra. She snapped the back and shrugged her shoulders to remove it. When she was finished without thinking she just tossed the bra onto the counter. It landed in the middle of Mulder's shaving kit but Scully didn't seem to notice or care. She really was too sleepy to watch her actions.

She picked up the gray T and lifted it over her head. As she pulled it on she could smell Mulder in the fabric and let the smell coat her body and soul as she filled her lungs with his scent. She opened her eyes though she didn't remember closing them and grabbed the boxers. She smiled as she told herself that she didn't even want to think about where those had been for her own sanity's sake as she pulled them up and on. If she thought about that now what she had in mind would definitely lead to something that was meant for another time. Maybe the same place but definitely another time her sleep-clogged mind told her.

The hose were immediately discarded to the side of the bathroom as she walked over to the door and flipped off the light. After giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the dramatic change in light she walked into the bedroom. She was drawn to the left side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Within seconds she had slipped under their warmth and gravitated herself over towards Mulder. She hesitated briefly before wrapping herself up against his warm back. She felt him stir and awaken.

He rolled over to look her in the eyes. She could see his confusion and a sudden sense of embarrassment fell over her. She barely whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded like this... it was cold, and I-I didn't trust myself to drive home so sleepy, and I, it's, I- it was cold-" Her words were cut off by his fingers on her lips. He was slightly smiling when he whispered, "It's okay, Scully, it's freezing in there and I don't mind. Here turn over." He shifted the blankets and she did as asked. All of a sudden she felt him curl up against her back and wrap his warm arms around her spooning them together perfectly. The heat was intense and she warmed up immediately. They both fell into a contented sleep within minutes.

Mulder's Apartment - 4:30 A.M.

"Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!"

Mulder and Scully both groaned as Mulder reached up to hit the alarm. Mulder spoke into a nest of Scully's hair, "sorry, Scully, I didn't mean to set that last night I guess I was a little out of it." He hesitated for a little while and added with a slight chuckle "I think we both were a little out of it last night..."

Scully began to giggle and then so did Mulder who was still glued to Scully's back. When they stopped for air Scully sighed and said, "I guess I should get home." She started to pull away and Mulder's arm tightened around her. They both started giggling again and Scully said, "what?"

Scully could feel Mulder shrug his shoulders up against her and he said, "Maybe we could go on vacation this weekend... " Scully closed her eyes and shifted back against Mulder. She sighed and said, "I don't want to move at all." Mulder never felt so good before in his life when he heard those words, "Then don't." Mulder immediately felt Scully relax up against him and drift off in his arms. They slept together just like that for another three hours.

7:30 A.M. Mulder's Apartment

Scully could hear the intense rain as it plummeted down on Mulder's window outside his apartment. They were still cocooned together and the room was still incredibly dark even though the sun had come up but was behind dark clouds. The dreary weather seemed to scream 'stay in bed!' She knew she couldn't stay nestled in Mulder's arms forever, although she would love to. She felt his breathing change as he started to wake up.

Scully could hear him sigh and she involuntary echoed it. The rain was still tapping against the window and the sky cast a grayish shadow over the cold room. Mulder breathed in the smell of Scully's shampoo as he tightened his warm grip on her. "Hmmm, lovely weather we're having isn't it?" Scully whispered loving the feel of Mulder's face burrowed into the side of her neck. He whispered hotly into her hair, "all the better to keep you here, my dear." Scully laughed and she could feel Mulder's smile up against her.

Scully smiled and slightly rolled over to face Mulder. They were still within millimeters of one another and each registered the happiness shown in the other's eyes. At that point Mulder tilted his head and slowly brought his lips down upon hers. The warmth from his lips radiated through every tiny nerve in her lips and the electricity being emitted from the kiss sent sparks flying through Scully's head. The chaste kiss ended and both were out of breath from the shock.

Scully smiled after about fifteen seconds and Mulder returned it. Scully laid her head back down and moved her face into the crease of Mulder's neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly to him. He could tell that she was crying a little but he didn't want to upset her more by asking why. After a couple of minutes she mumbled something into the crease of his neck that was drenched with warm salt tears. Mulder couldn't understand her because of her mumbling so he used two fingers to lift her chin and look her in the eyes.

The love and compassion he saw in those deep blue eyes was almost enough to knock him unconscious. Scully looked him dead in the eyes and whispered, "I said I love you." A single tear fell from Mulder's eyes as he whispered through a dry and almost hoarse throat, "I love you too."


End file.
